A temperature switch that detects the temperature of a heater and performs switching when the temperature of the heater reaches the set temperature has been used conventionally. When using the temperature switch, it is necessary to keep a contact pressure between itself and the heater properly, in order to transfer heat from the heater efficiently.
JP62-62935A discloses the structure of attaching a temperature sensing member for detecting the temperature of a pipe onto the pipe. With this attachment structure, the temperature sensing member is attached to the pipe by clip-shaped fastening hardware.